The invention relates to wall construction and, in particular, to a wall system formed of an array of prefinished rectangular panels mechanically held on a wall framework.
It is known to construct a wall surface for a room or other structure with a plurality of prefinished rectangular panels. (As used herein, the term xe2x80x9crectangularxe2x80x9d includes xe2x80x9csquarexe2x80x9d.) Such constructions using a real wood veneer, for example, can achieve a custom high-quality appearance with moderate material and labor costs. Under varied circumstances, prior art panels such as those with a particle board core have exhibited a tendency to warp after installation. This warpage detracts from the appearance of the installation and if severe enough, can require remedial work. It is believed that warpage can be induced by moisture in adhesives used to hold the panels on a substrate or support wall and/or by different moisture levels between the front and rear faces of a panel where air circulation is limited at the back of the panels.
The invention provides a method and components for an improved wall construction of the type comprising an array of prefinished rectangular panels. In accordance with the invention, the panels are mechanically attached to a supporting wall frame or other structure and the attachment elements are arranged to constrain the panels against warpage.
In a preferred embodiment, the panels are stiffened by rigid runners, preferably made of suitable metal elements, extending substantially along the full length of their edges. The upper and lower edges of the panels are positively secured to the wall frame or other support structure by horizontal runners while the vertical panel edges are located to the wall frame indirectly by the close proximity of the ends of vertical runners to the horizontal runners.
More specifically, elongated panel mounting clips, preferably roll formed members of steel or other suitable metal, are factory attached to the rear or back side of each panel adjacent its upper and lower edges. The clips have a xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d-like cross section to provide a flange that with the adjacent surface area of the panel forms a groove. These groove constructions at the top and bottom of a panel tightly receive flanges of corresponding main runners to fix the panel in its desired location on the wall framework.
As disclosed, the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d clips or brackets at the upper and lower panel edges are preferably at different offsets from their respective edges. This arrangement has the advantage of minimizing shipping bulk and, consequently, cost. The cross runners that stabilize the vertical panel edges in the disclosed embodiment are formed as splines that each tightly fit as a tongue into opposed grooves of adjacent panels. The cross runners or splines thus, in addition to reducing the tendency of the panel to warp also align the edges of adjacent panels to one another to improve the appearance of the installation.